User talk:Aquamarine1212
Heh? You say you have a message for Aquamarine1212? Well, leave it with me quickly, i'll bring to Aqua right away. Just don't be loud, she's taking a nap! Welcome Hi, welcome to Warriors Fanfiction! Thanks for your edit to the User:Aquamarine1212 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Hiddensun (Talk) 20:28, July 13, 2010 Your Story I love your story, Aqua! btw who is that tabby cat who wanted to be leader but didn't get to be? [[User:Riverpelt|'River'andAmber]]Best Friends Forever! 18:22, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Viperfire! I love the name! And your good with coming up with a prophecy, mine is pretty bad for my series, it's Beware of the darkest shadow and the star that has thistles. ''Oh and I finished chapter 9 and it's pretty sad at the ending. If you have time, could you read it? Thanks! [[User:Riverpelt|'River'and'Amber']]Best Friends Forever! 17:52, July 15, 2010 (UTC) I completely finished Surprises In Every Clan! [[User:Riverpelt|'River'and'Amber']]Best Friends Forever! 16:33, July 17, 2010 (UTC) There really isn't an amount or rule if how many pictures you can upload.Hiddensun'★It's Another World...☆' 17:09, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Hey Aqua!! I just wanted to say that right now, we're in the Story Story 3 progress where nobody is alloud to make new articles or they will be deleted starting on August 1st. For more information go here.Hiddensun'★It's Another World...☆' 16:33, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Hello! Im Tawnypeltlover, but you can call me TPL. Hey, I saw that cat you made for Arti (Artimas Hunter), and it looks AWESOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Could you make me one? Pleases??????? If you can, here is what it looks like, it's pretty detailed XP: Light orange Yellow eyes Black ears Black legs Black tail A black spot around his left eye (If you face him) And a big black spot on his back THANKS YOU!!!!!!!! WesleyMy lover..........I miss him so much............ 20:19, August 6, 2010 (UTC) OMS, that's AWESOME!!! Thank you so much! I'll put it up, I have a section for fanart. :) Thanks! And Scarshade's scar is on her shoulder, yes. :D Thanks, you're a really talented artist! BramblestarJoin WindClan the awesome! JOIN IT NOW!!!!!! :D 20:28, August 6, 2010 (UTC) That rocks! Thank you sooooooo much1 :D *goes to put it on NG Page* BramblestarJoin WindClan the awesome! JOIN IT NOW!!!!!! :D 20:57, August 6, 2010 (UTC) The cat's name is Rowanstar WesleyMy lover..........I miss him so much............ 21:00, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Cat name:Rowanstar WeslyMy lover..........I miss him so much............ 21:04, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Thank you! And Raincloud is gray dappled she-cvat with blue eyes....that's pretty much it. xD Thank you again! Thanks! You're GREAT at drawing! Also, here is another one I would like: Gingerstar: Orange Ocean blue eyes White paws That's the next cat I would like. Thanks! Koolaid ManOH YEAH!!!!!!!! 03:31, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! See ya tomorrow! Sleep tight! Koolaid ManOH YEAH!!!!!!!! 04:00, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Hey Aqua! (Can I call you Aqua? :P) Anyways, could you make me a cat? Here is what it looks like: White Blue eyes Gray paws Gray ears Gray tail It's name is Streamkit. Thanks you! Koolaid ManOH YEAH!!!!!!!! 00:43, August 9, 2010 (UTC) LOL ok, and Streamkit is a girl Koolaid ManOH YEAH!!!!!!!! 00:52, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Ok. Thanks! She looks awesome! Ys please, here is one: Black White, upside down trianlge on his forehead Yellow eyes Warrior THANKSES!!!!!!!!!! Koolaid ManOH YEAH!!!!!!!! 01:08, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Nightclaw (LOL I forgot to even put his name XPPP) Koolaid ManOH YEAH!!!!!!!! 01:22, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! He looks AWESOME!!! Here is another one I would like you to make: Reddish-brown pelt Ocean blue eyes Black paws Black tipped tail Warrior Heatherleaf Thanks! Koolaid ManOH YEAH!!!!!!!! 01:38, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Thank you so much! I have to put them up, but they are so awesome! And you got them all right. :) Thanks! BramblestarJoin WindClan the awesome! JOIN IT NOW!!!!!! :D 15:56, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Oh yeah,a nd I think I'll make a bunch of short stories about all the silly powers they have. xD And I think I couold use the 4th one you came up with! :D Thanks! BramblestarJoin WindClan the awesome! JOIN IT NOW!!!!!! :D 16:19, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! I would name it with cherry, but that is the main cat of my new series, The Heather Series. And upload the picture on pixlr.com, and try i there. The letters will be on the side bar with a little A on it (Unless you already use pixlr, because I did that on pixlr :P) Koolaid ManOH YEAH!!!!!!!! 19:59, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Shingingkit and Dappledkit are girls/she-cats and Cloudykit's a dude/tom. :) BramblestarJoin WindClan the awesome! JOIN IT NOW!!!!!! :D 20:04, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Hey Aqua! Could you make me a cat? Here is what it looks like: Cherry red pelt Green eyes Sunny yellow paws A coal gray tipped tail Apprentice She-cat Hollypaw Thanks! Koolaid ManOH YEAH!!!!!!!! 22:31, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! She looks great! Ok, here is a different one: Coal gray black paws black ears blue eyes white underbelly and chest black tipped tail She-cat Spiritwing Thanks! Koolaid ManOH YEAH!!!!!!!! 23:00, August 10, 2010 (UTC) OMS Thank You! Thanks! I love it so much, it's perfect! BramblestarJoin WindClan the awesome! JOIN IT NOW!!!!!! :D 23:07, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! She looks awesome!!!!!!!!! Here is another: A sunny yellow Orange paws Orange tail Orange ears Amber eyes Tom Warrior Sunrise Thanks! Koolaid ManOH YEAH!!!!!!!! 23:36, August 10, 2010 (UTC) THey both rock, thanks! :DDDD You're awesome. BramblestarJoin WindClan the awesome! JOIN IT NOW!!!!!! :D 00:15, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Hey, are you of I asked for? What are you doing? Koolaid ManOH YEAH!!!!!!!! 00:19, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Here: Forest Green Ocean blue eyes Black paws Coal gray muzzle Tom Leader Foreststar Thanks! Koolaid ManOH YEAH!!!!!!!! 00:46, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Thanks!!!!! Here is a different one: Gray-blue Dark blue eyes cherry red paws cherry red ears Tom Deputy/Warrior (Mainly deputy if you have a thingy for the deputy. If not, then put it as a warrior) Stormcloud Thanks! Tawnypeltlover2 22:21, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Speedpaint yeah the speedpaint. [[User:Poppyshadow|'Blaze']] I have my freedom! Finally! ¬_¬ 16:00, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Re Hes amazing i cant even draw a cat head 'BirdstarYou infected me with mildew? 03:12, August 18, 2010 (UTC) No this is worse wayyyyy worse Ok :D '''BirdstarYou infected me with mildew? 04:13, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Re: Sure, I'll be buddehz :P! And yes, thanks for the shading help, now I know who to come to! :3 Cloverheart 13:10, August 18, 2010 (UTC) THX SO MUCH!!!!She's awesome! thx aqua!Misty Listy Watermelon 16:26, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Aww thank you that is so sweet, they look amazing! Cloverheart 13:12, August 19, 2010 (UTC) OMG Oh my goodness! I luv it thk you ever soooooooo much!!!! You have made my day! I was trying to think of another fusona for 3 days now! thk u soooooooooooooooooo much![[User:Poppyshadow| Blaze]] I have my freedom! Finally! ¬_¬ 19:24, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for Oceanstar! I love it! =) [[User:Riverpelt|'Riverpelt'XWolfclaw]]I've always loved you, and always will. 13:21, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Hey Aqua! I like your profile pic. Could you make me a cat? Brown Yellow eyes Bushy tail Warrior Tom Squirrelleap Thanks! And for the bushy tail, just kinda add 'bushyness' to the tail LOL I'm BlueDa ba dee da ba dye 19:12, August 21, 2010 (UTC) It looks awesome! Thanks! Could you make me another one? Black White paws Ocean blue eyes Warrior Tom Runningflight Thanks! I'm BlueDa ba dee da ba dye 19:28, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Ok! Thanks for Runningflight! He looks awesome! I'm BlueDa ba dee da ba dye 19:42, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Hey, thanks for Cloudykit! She's adorable!!! :) Spottedlions 19:48, August 21, 2010 (UTC)Spottedlions ff Thanks for purplespots. Signed, RoseStar YES!!!!!!!!!!!! THANKS FOR THE BUNNY PICTURE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! LOL The Horror SeriesCan you take the violence? 16:24, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Could you make me a cat? Red orange Amber eyes Tom Kit Blazekit Thanks! The Horror SeriesCan you take the violence? 18:10, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for Blazekit! Could you make me another one?: Maple colored (sorta reddish brown) blue eyes She-cat Kit Maplekit Thanks! The Horror SeriesCan you take the violence? 23:40, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for Maplekit! Ok, here is the last one: Brown tabby (Like Tigerstar) Amber eyes Tom Kit Raggedkit Thanks! The Horror SeriesCan you take the violence? 22:08, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Thank you! Sorry, I was working on my story, but I need some more cats LOL: Stormy gray Amber eyes Tom Leader Stormstar Thanks! The Horror SeriesCan you take the violence? 22:38, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. Could you make me another: Black Amber eyes Tom Warrior Runningnight Thanks! The Horror SeriesCan you take the violence? 22:52, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! And they are from my series, Horror Series. LOL Anyways: Black Emerald green eyes She-cat Warrior Jadefire Thanks! The Horror SeriesCan you take the violence? 23:09, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Thank you! The Horror SeriesCan you take the violence? 23:16, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for Swampkit, he looks awesome! Skydragon HEYO AQUA! The Horror SeriesCan you take the violence? 21:58, August 30, 2010 (UTC) nothin much, you? The Horror SeriesCan you take the violence? 22:01, August 30, 2010 (UTC) LOL yeah, fruit loops.............................. The Horror SeriesCan you take the violence? 22:04, August 30, 2010 (UTC) LOL I like minty stuff The Horror SeriesCan you take the violence? 22:09, August 30, 2010 (UTC) LOL, I'll check it out! The Horror SeriesCan you take the violence? 22:14, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for both cats. :) I am back!Read my stories already! 01:12, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Okay aqua. We should stop using the blanks we didn't make.[[User:Heartsky|'Heartie']]I can fly cause I'm an airplane 02:31, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Aqua, really, I don't want to cause a huge arguement. Please cut it out. >:([[User:Heartsky|'Heartie']]I can fly cause I'm an airplane 02:55, September 5, 2010 (UTC) If you want to discuss this with me talk to me in real life. Stop arguing online. umm... Hey, did you put a cat pic on my user page? It just showed up. skydragon Kitties? Hey Aqua! I love your pics, but I was wondering, is there a site you get them from? I'm sure theres a warrior cats art thing with contests, but I can't remember what the sites' called! TeeHee 14:01, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! I use a different set of linearts. ^^ TeeHee 20:36, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the pic! I'm currently making Timothy, a BloodClan cat. I can give him to you if you want. Yeah, he used to be a soft kittypet. Extremely soft. Cheesa Cheesa PizzaI am cheese pizza 21:45, September 11, 2010 (UTC) You don't have to make it up to me. The picture is lovely! Thank you! Cheesa Cheesa PizzaI am cheese pizza 22:07, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Honestly, what makes you think you have to make it up to me? I'm your friend and I like to be nice. Anyway, here's Timothy, from the lineart from the link above! It's so horribly small! Cheesa Cheesa PizzaI am cheese pizza 23:28, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Aquabeach! This is Aqua at the beach! Hope you like it! Cheesa Cheesa PizzaI am cheese pizza 01:53, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Those blanks aren't mine but I really like them to. Strong advice: Don't use them on Pixlr or Paint. It's made on a system like Pixlr, maybe Gimp? Cheesa Cheesa PizzaI am cheese pizza 00:22, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Featured Stories Hey Aqua!! You are 1 of the 6 users who have been randomly drawed to choose one of your completed fanfics for October's featured stories list. Please tell me on my talk page which fanfic of yours you will like to be chosen. SunnyIt's your amber-eyed friend xD '''16:22, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Suer, no problem :)SunnyIt's your amber-eyed friend xD 17:16, September 19, 2010 (UTC) It's awesome! Thx![[User:Mistysun|'''OMG HI!!!]] Scar will strike... 22:20, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Hey Aqua, you know the blanks you use from deviantart? Well, how do you put the colour on them, and line up the queen and kits one? Where do you edit them? Thanks! [[User:Zaffie|'ASH!!']][[User talk:Zaffie|''' She must return, or I will threaten you with rhinos!]] 03:30, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Awesomised! I've decided to cheat, steal already lined up ones with the number of kits I want, and repaint them. heh heh. I'm evil!!! But now I have nothing to do with my awesomely edited pictures!!! So I might go on DarkClan wiki and use them there, or something. Now sure yet. But yeah, I'll be sure to ask if there's something I can't figure out! [[User:Zaffie|'''ASH!!]][[User talk:Zaffie|''' She must return, or I will threaten you with rhinos!]] 21:25, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Hey Aqua, thanks for the Pepsi pic! It looks great! PepsiRandom Custom Kitty Kat 22:26, September 29, 2010 (UTC) LOL, there is a certain site where you can do it. Would you like me to make you one? And f you do, Sparkley? :P PepsiRandom Custom Kitty Kat 00:28, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Website for sparkly stuff :P it is textspace.net PepsiRandom Custom Kitty Kat 00:35, September 30, 2010 (UTC) AWESOMENESS Here is the one I made for you! Hope you like it! PepsiRandom Custom Kitty Kat 00:38, September 30, 2010 (UTC) ummmm...sure,I'll join, but I won't come on much. Maybe if you want more people to join, advertize on warriors wiki!:)[[User:Mistysun|'''Happiness!]] Deal with it 21:07, October 5, 2010 (UTC) I'll check it out but I can't make any promises. Rigth now school's homework is really showing me how I can't handle too many wikias. SunnyIt's your amber-eyed friend xD '21:38, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Adoption Hey Aqua! I saw your request for teh shadeclan triology. I was planning on taking my name out since I'm pretty busy with my fanfics, teh new wiki layout and school so you can have it :)[[User:Hiddensun|'Hidden Shriek ]][[User talk:Hiddensun|'Trick or Treat!']]♦[[Fading Peace|'Happy Halloween!!!']] 15:49, October 9, 2010 (UTC) no prob! I bet you'll make it awesome! [[User:Hiddensun|'Hidden Shriek' ]][[User talk:Hiddensun|'Trick or Treat!']]♦[[Fading Peace|'Happy Halloween!!!']] 15:51, October 9, 2010 (UTC) The ShadeClan triology is nwo yours :) [[User:Hiddensun|'Hidden Shriek' ]][[User talk:Hiddensun|'Trick or Treat!']]♦[[Fading Peace|'Happy Halloween!!!']] 15:55, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Thank You! Thank you for reading Stone Clan! Just go to my blog to see my new contest for your character to get a chance in the story! ( : sugarplum99 19:58, October 24, 2010 (UTC) P.S. Can you help me make a signature? Not shure how to make a cool one! ) : Howdy! :D Hello! I was bored and thought I'd say hi! I'm new here! So yeah BYES!!!! 23:08, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Sure. I'll make you a sig that looks like it's topped with awesome-sauce! :D [[User:Aquamarine1212|''Aq'ua'mar'ine'1'2''''1'2'']] [[User talk:Aquamarine1212|'Purr like you mean it!']] Hope you like it! ^-^ --[[User:Sunspirit|HALLOWEENHurry Up And Give Me Candy! ]] 07:22, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Okeefenokee, I added my part of the chapter. It was a bit longer than I had planned, but oh well. :) Please read it and tell me what you think. I adjusted a couple of your parts, but only so they made sense with what I wrote, but I hardly changed anything. You did awesome! It made much more sense now and you are great at writing. Keep it up! [[User:Heartsky|'Suilad mellon']]Greetings, friend 02:03, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Gone Hi Aqua! I was looking at your 'Pics by Me' Userpage section, and you said you didn't know who you made Frogpaw for. You made her for me! xD Okay, just thought I'd tell you(Btw, I have NO idea why i'm writing small)--[[User:Mistysun|'Happy' ]][[User Talk:Mistysun|'Holidays!']] 22:51, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Okeyzokes, I moved the chapter onto a document so I can write a chapter before it. I'll put it back when the chapter is finished. Great jarb out there, Hamstray! Your writing is gooood. [[User:Heartsky|'Suilad mellon']]Greetings, friend 02:08, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Devianart Hello Aquamarine! I've seen you've join Warriors Share. Thank you! Do you remember where you found that beautiful charart of the cat on your profile? If so, would you give me a link? Bah, (you've heard this before) the charart on WSW do not match with our old ones, and the first cat rolling on the ground is the same style as ours. Thanks, and Merry Christmas (or Happy Hanukkah), NightfernMerry Christmas 21:04, December 15, 2010 (UTC) OMG I can't tell you how glad I am- thank you! Thanks, thanks, thanks! NightfernMerry Christmas 00:40, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Thank you Thank you Thank you! Thank you sooo much for making me that! It's AWESOME!! Sorry it took me a while to answer. I was in New mexico! THANKS! 02:06, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Thank you Thank you Thank you! Thank you sooo much for making me that! It's AWESOME!! Sorry it took me a while to answer. I was in New mexico! THANKS! 02:06, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Ahhhhhhhhhhh! How dare you say Firestar is too goody goody? Are you saying he should be meaner? You make me feel sad. I guess you don't like me because I'm probably too goody goody. You just broke my heart. I can't believe it. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! My life is over!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Firestar rocks! [[User:Heartsky|'Suilad mellon']]Greetings, friend 04:29, December 29, 2010 (UTC) my fanfic, your help Hey, uhhhhh....*puts paw behind one ear and looks awkward* yeah, um. Okay, well, I'm writing my own fanfic, 2, actually.........and would it be okay if I named one character Aquamarine? I kinda based the story on your adopted one, the one with all the voilence, blood, evil kitties......yah. So, what? Is that too stalker-ish? I kinda made it like thanking you for adopting (and creating some parts) a awesome-sauce story. And my mind was really numb, and that was sorta the first thing that popped into my head. When this happens, I can't get the idea out!!!! IT JUST STICKS THERE LIKE GLUE!!!! *frustration* I can try and think up of another name, other than Aquamarine, for the character. She's kinda a main one, and has some chapters in her P.O.V. And she kinda has a secret-ish pushed-deep-down crush on this big, bold, brave tom called Wolf. The evil dude has set out to torture him daily, so he won't be as brave and bold anymore and won't appose a threat. And to drive him to insanity and torture, just cause he's EVIL!!!!! Wait, now I'm giving away too much!!!!!!! XD XD XD can't keep secrets!!!! :) okay, now I'm gona go work on my totally-cheating-off-of-you story. May StarClan Light Your Path, Dawnbreeze123 01:07, January 20, 2011 (UTC) (P.S. IN MY OTHER STORY I THINK I WILL HAVE CATS WITH MAGICAL POWERS AND ONE CAT WILL PROBABALY HAVE A POWER THAT'S LIKE IT'S CLAWS CAN TURN INTO ANY ELEMENT!!! *Story characters burst out of no where and drag me away so I won't give away more secrets*) Tabby? Hey, erm, how do you do tabbies using WildPath's lineart? I tried doing it but the grey showed through my orange. Can I get rid of that on photoshop? Is it even possible?Cardinalfire1234 02:50, January 22, 2011 (UTC)CardinalFire1234 thanks for the comment i wills byeeeee Darkstripe Die Fox-dung! 23:37, March 3, 2011 (UTC) edit hi um okay i dont know if you are allowed to edit life in Starclan because its for a contest but you can edit A love story but thanks for the helpWildfire 15:22, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Aqua!!! Long time no see!! Come on IRC! [[User:Zaffie|'Beyond the Night ']][[User talk:Zaffie|''' Teyla Emmagan']] 23:50, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Here. This is the explanation Fern gave me. ;-) #wikia-warriorcats-fanfiction Click onc http://webchat.freenode.net/. It will bring you to a white page. Type in your username for "Nickname", fill in the channel number with the copied code, do the little word thingy, click complete, and tada! You're on IRC. You type, talk chat, at the little bar near the bottom. [[User:Zaffie|'Beyond the Night ]][[User talk:Zaffie| Teyla Emmagan']] 00:00, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Oh, and go read RoE then vote in the polls on the talk page! [[User:Zaffie|'Beyond the Night ]][[User talk:Zaffie| Teyla Emmagan']] 00:01, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Hullo! You should go here! It's where awesome peeps are going! That includes you! Do it, Aqua... do it now!!!! [[User:Zaffie|'Beyond the Night ]][[User talk:Zaffie| Teyla Emmagan']] 03:32, March 15, 2011 (UTC) LOL, that's... good to know, Aqua!!! [[User:Zaffie|'My Willow Tree ]][[User talk:Zaffie| Lilypad Forever']] 01:32, March 31, 2011 (UTC) StormClan Hi could you meet me on the plot page of stormclanWildfire 23:01, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Story Adoption Hey, Aquamarine1212. Can I please adopt your story, Fox, on the Story Adoption page? RainbellyOfEarthClan(Talk) 22:39, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Cute Cats Hi, I'm the person who made Cinnamon's Randomness and I really like the cats that you drew. Is it possible to do a request for someone without an account? 15:24, May 22, 2011 (UTC) OMGAS, Aqua, you're soooo cool! Haha, your siggie AND profile pic are cos of me! It's super cool. You win at life. In an epic manner. [[User:Zaffie|'My Willow Tree ]][[User talk:Zaffie| Lilypad Forever']] 01:47, May 29, 2011 (UTC) I know! Life-winners for the win! xDD [[User:Zaffie|'My Willow Tree ]][[User talk:Zaffie| Lilypad Forever']] 23:37, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Hey Hi! Can you look at my new series :D The Stones Series? I also left it on your books to be read :D I hope you go take a look at it 'HetaliaEpic show, go Russia 21:03, June 9, 2011 (UTC) I saw what you posted on Tawnyheart's page, on one of my strange little browses... XD Be careful. That image of 'Cloudtail' is from Mweor.com and is copyright. -[[User:Feathertail_Millie|♫Millie♫']]❄It’s getting cold outside...❄ 09:18, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Oh, I almost forgot. Here's the address to prove the copyright. Unfortunately, you have to be a member to read it. but anyway... You can find it here Just making sure the artist of the site, or as we know her, Idess, doesn't snap at you as this is a well known wiki. That and they probably have digital tracking devices on the images. Just letting you know. ^^ -[[User:Feathertail_Millie|'♫Millie♫']]❄It’s getting cold outside...❄ 09:37, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Aqua, I'm going to need Shadekit's picture. The one you gave me didn't work. Also, you never told me the gender, and do you want to find the warrior picture, or should I? Please answer ASAP cos the kitties are about to be born! [[User:Zaffie|'My Willow Tree ]][[User talk:Zaffie| Lilypad Forever']] 04:26, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Hey aqua, i'm your brother! Happy birthday random person i don't know. haha. i love my siggie. Mmmmm, Butterfingers....What?! Oh, was I daydreaming? 00:52, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Hi! I LOVE my siggie, but I couldn't figure out the HTML stuff......could you give that to me on my Talk Page? (just put an underscore in between stuff that is uaually stuck together or something so that I can see the HTML) This is what I could figure out <'font size="4"> Cedar Moss <'''font size="1"> Stars Light Up The Night Sky but that was kind of failing so I got this: CedarMoss Stars Light Up The Night Sky 15:42, July 28, 2011 (UTC) as you can see, some of the stuff didn't really.......work. Help? OH: also, what did you mean by pasting it onto a different page? I think I figured it out.....nevermind....how does this look? (i edited it a bit......) Cedar Moss Stars Light Up The Night Sky it might not really be that great.........can you help or do you like it?? GAH! I meant this......sorry for all the posts.....my comp. is screwing up. CedarMoss Stars Light Up The Night Sky I went with this: CedarMoss Stars Light Up The Night Sky Random Gift for aqua Mmmmm, Butterfingers....What?! Oh, was I daydreaming? 20:20, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Not sure if this is important but a user named NoneStar added two pictures you made on his user page. I looked at the page but I still don't know why.He put them in a slideshow I have no idea what the slideshow is for it just seems like random pictures. Okay, bye. --[[User:Heartsky|'Where's the Kaboom?!']]There's supposed to be an earth shattering kaboom! 19:00, August 5, 2011 (UTC) oh because they are good btw how do you make those square name things that makes another color go acroos them i really want one! noneStar ShadeClan Information I believe the Leader was indeed a kittypet. As for Shadefeather, I think that was going to be Syl after she joined ForestClan. So her life story is already there. ;D [[User:Shigura| Shigura Cups ]]85 Calories of pure Awesome 16:42, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Hey Aqua, can you check out my fan fic; The Hidden Quest series. Here's the link to the first book: It's right here. <--- In case you didn't see it, it's right there :P Blackstar | The Leader's Den | Sharing Tongues | A Quest Has Begun 18:58, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Aqua, Bird asked me to tell you that the reason she isn't replying to any of your messages is that she's left Warriors Fanfiction. You'll be able to contact her on Harry Potter Fanfic or Cats of the Clans Wiki! [[User:SmudgyHollz|'Indifference and neglect']] often do more damage than outright dislike 18:55, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for letting me know without making a rude remark. ♫ Featherferal ♫''May StarClan Be With You!'' 01:32, September 20, 2011 (UTC)Featherferal Kittypet Lives I've got a cat I'd like to add to the kittypet lives thing. Name: Knuckles Kittypet or Loner: (loner as in stray) Kittypet Fur Color/Length: long-haired Orage and white tabby Eye Color: pale green Personality: friendly, funny and curious Paragraph From This Cats Point of View: Hi! My name is Knuckles and I am a kittypet. I'm proud to be one too! I once joined a clan, SkyClan, with my friend from across the street, but after three days we decided clan life was not for us. It was clod, we were hungry all the time, and I could never catch my own prey, no matter how hard I tried. I also missed my housefolk a lot. Sure, I miss the new friends I made, like Cloudpaw, Badgertooth, Nettlestar and Robinsong, but I know where I belong. As a fat lazy kittypet. Sometimes my friends visit me, and a SkyClan warrior, Featherwish, became a kittypet in a house close to me. I belong with my twolegs. I love them, and they love me! I don't think any SkyClan cat cold ever understand that. HollyleafOfThunderclan You have their friendship, and that is a loyalty that never dies 22:37, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! ^^ Thanks for warning me, I forgot all about those blanks being forbidden since I've been awol for like almost a year now. :) I loved your blanks and i hope to change my pix in about..oh, I don't know...5 minutes? lol. thanks again ! -- Rosey34 20:40, October 3, 2011 (UTC) The Lineart Here it is! (I also have one tackling a fish!)